Blood Thirsty Love
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [A Request for alucardsbane][Yuffentine][OneShot] It had come on suddenly like Lust, but different. He tried to control it, but failed. If only it had happened another time, not on their date.


**_True love comes in quietly, without banners or flashing lights; without force or sanity. She is the sanity in your world of madness. True love is not how grand you are or how simple you are, but it's who you are when you're with her –and she loves you not in the spite of it, but because of it. She's the one who stands with you when the rest of the world falls down.  
-Anonymous _**

It had come on suddenly, like a sudden lust. My vision had gone red, my fangs which I thought had left me until now had reappeared and my heart, which I never believed had excised after I was shot, beat hard in my chest making me breath in deep breathes.

Yuffie and I were in The Golden Saucer. She was in the bathroom, taking forever- very unYuffie-like. I groaned and fell against the side of the building. I held my hand and bit my knee. I couldn't feel the pain, of course, only the sweet blood. I couldn't think of anything. Just how bloodthirsty I was. How long had I had blood? The first night I had killed and thirsted, but never after that had I sworn I would never do so.

Now look at me.

When the blood had stopped, but brought my fangs to my wrist. I bit deep down to my vein, having much more blood then my knee. I sucked the blood, savoring the taste of it.

Then I snapped.

I wanted more then just my blood, I wanted someone else's. I wanted to hear their scream, fight their struggle. I wanted to see their glassy eyes after they were gone.

I heard a distant chuckling in the back of my mind. **Vincent, I see I have taught you well. **

I ignored it. I stood on my legs once again when I heard her voice calling for me.

"Vinnie, where are ya?" Yuffie's voice asked. I walked around the corner to face her.

She had dressed up well for tonight; it was easy to see she was trying to impress me. She wore a dress Tifa gave her from back in her time (Since Tifa's boobs are too big for Yuffie). The dress was small, spaghetti straps went around her small shoulders and the dress's cut went to mid thigh. Her leg bracer showed only a little, the small silver end sparkled.

She also wore a small amount of make-up; matching jade eye shadow went above her eyes. She grinned.

I took Yuffie's hand, and rammed her against the side of the building. I made sure she wouldn't have any witnesses. I bent to her neck, and bit the soft skin. She let out a gasp of air, and tried to push me away. I covered her mouth with my good hand and held her down with my claw. She screamed and attempted to lick my hand, but I didn't loosen my grip.

I sucked her blood, the taste of rich wine filled my mouth. My eyes closed slowly as if I was passionately kissing someone.

Then I snapped again.

I realized what I was doing, and the old Vincent came back. I let go of the screaming ninja, who fell lifelessly to the ground. Her eyes opened slowly and I stared at her, frightened by what I had done.

I spat the sweet taste of blood upon the ground. I ran a hand through my hair, unsure of what to do. The blood that had made my vision red was blinked away as tears. I could no longer feel my heart, and my thirst was gone. Yuffie stared at my with the glassy eyes I had once wanted to see.

I bent next to her and felt her heart. Her chest was moving, as well as her heart. But barely… she was almost dead.

_Another sin._

"I'm sorry Yuffie," I whispered in her ear. I put her carefully in my arms, trying not to make any sudden moves. I didn't want to frighten her then make her blood rush. The wounds would then open the blood and she'd loose more then she already had.

---

We stayed at a hotel near the Golden Saucer, I was afraid to go back to the party. I didn't want them to exile me for what I had done.

I didn't take her to a hospitable either. I didn't like questions, especially when I was guilty for the state of Yuffie.

I healed her myself. She rested in bed; I took the rag to her neck. I cleaned up the stained blood around the wound. I then walked away to the emergency kit that came with the hotel room. There was medicine to heal wounds quickly, and I wiped it upon the bite marks.

I checked her forehead, making sure she didn't have a fever. Thankfully she didn't. Her face was cold, perhaps under regular temperature. I paid no attention, but wrapped blankets around her frail form. I leaned again the wall and watched her sleep.

---

She woke up two days later. I was awake cleaning the wound again. She smiled when she saw me which surprised me.

I said nothing, but continued to clean her wounds.

"'Morning Vinnie!" She greeted.

"Good morning, Yuffie," I said quietly. "Are you feeling well?"

"Still a little weak… Are you okay? Are you better?"

A was curious to why she was concerned for myself. Why didn't she hate me? Any normal person would hate me forever, perhaps scream and run from the room.

But then again Yuffie isn't "normal".

"Yes. About The other night, Yuffie I'm terribly sorry. I lost myself…"

"Don't mention it. I understand, okay? Just…don't do it again."

She grinned her famous grin. I smiled a small smile and nodded. She walked from the bed, wobbled, and then fell. I caught her before she hit the ground. She smiled again.

"Thanks, Vinnie," She said wearily. She leaned close to my face and pecked my cheek.

…and I blushed. I blushed for the first time in a looong time.

**A/N: **_A request for alucardsbane. Hope you liked it, Bane. Anyways, please review. _


End file.
